


Welcome to the Team

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Quidditch, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the two bumbling Beaters, managed to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in Harry's fifth year? Find out how they convinced Captain Angelina Johnston to let them on to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. 
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

The meeting in the hallway was a complete coincidence, or so Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke assured Angelina. She wasn't too sure. It was only a few hours after the Quidditch trials, and Angelina was still deliberating as to who would make the team. Choosing Beaters was particularly difficult, since all applicants were all, frankly, awful. Angelina wished Fred and George hadn't decided to annoy Umbridge, and get themselves banned. Harry, too, though Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's younger sister, made an adequate replacement.

"What do you want?" Angelina snapped at the two boys cowering in front of her. She had to sort out the Gryffindor Quidditch team by tomorrow, and complete all her homework.

"We wanted to know if we made it on to the Quidditch team", Sloper asked.

"I haven't made any decisions yet, and I won't be able to make any if you two keep on hounding me", Angelina replied.

"Can you at least give us some feedback?" asked Kirke.

"You were awful", she retorted bluntly. "You too, Sloper."

Angelina could nearly see the hope in these boys wilt away. Kirke lowered his head to hide his blush, and Sloper's smile vanished. Her heart softened. She shouldn't be so harsh.

"Don't worry", she continued in a milder tone, "I haven't ruled anyone out yet."

"Really?" Sloper asked, his smile reappearing nearly as quickly as it vanished.

"I'm still working it out", Angelina said gruffly, turning to leave.

"Isn't there anything", Kirke began, "that we can do to, um, increase our chances?"

Angelina shot Kirke a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Kirke?" she asked.

"How about you meet us in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor at 11 tonight, and we'll explain more?" Kirke answered.

Angelina opened her mouth to reply, but Kirke cut her off.

"No need to give us an answer now", he said. "Just meet us there." Kirke looked around to make sure no one had heard him. "Come on, Jack", he said to his friend. "We'll see you tonight", he said to Angelina.

Kirke and Sloper turned, and rushed up towards the Common Room, leaving Angelina in their wake.

For the rest of afternoon and evening, Angelina fretted about the Quidditch team. She tried to do her homework, but couldn't concentrate on it. When Angelina looked at her watch after trying (and failing) to get headway on a Charms essay, she saw it was just before 11. It was then that she remembered Kirke's offer. 'Maybe that will distract me enough?' she thought to herself.

Making a snap decision, Angelina cleaned up her table, and sneaked out of the Common Room. She made it to the fourth floor without being caught. At the end of the corridor was the deserted classroom. Angelina tiptoed up, and stepped inside.

She saw Sloper and Kirke lounging in chairs, their feet resting on dusty desks. Sloper looked at his watch.

"We weren't sure if you were coming", he whispered.

"Neither was I", Angelina replied. She took a seat opposite the boys. "Now, explain."

"Well, we thought that we could offer you something for the positions of Beaters", Kirke said.

"And what could you offer me", Angelina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well", Kirke began, then wet his lips. "Well, we thought that if we could satisfy you, then you would let us on the team."

"And what do you know about satisfying a woman?" Angelina asked, a small smile on her face.

"Don't make fun of us", Sloper retorted. "We're in our sixth year. We know of these type of things."

"I don't know if I can trust you", Angelina said. This was turning out to be more fun than she expected. "Maybe you should both show me your … skills."

Kirke and Sloper looked at one another, confused.

"I want to try before I buy", Angelina continued, winking at the two boys. When they still had no idea what she meant, Angelina sighed. "Kiss each other", she explained.

Kirke and Sloper looked at each other again. Angelina could tell that she had startled them. But there was no way that she would allow these two to try bribing her to be on the Quidditch team without getting them out of their comfort zone. The two boys seemed to be having a silent conversation among themselves. Finally, they turned back Angelina.

"This wasn't exactly what we expected from this", Kirke explained.

"So you expected this to go exactly how you planned? Something simple to 'change my mind' and let you on the team?", Angelina retorted. "You can think again. Bring on a Quidditch team involves being able work together no matter the conditions. It involves getting out of your comfort zone. It involves predicting and reacting to the unexpected, and being able to handle it. It involves listening to the Captain, and following her orders. If you're not up to it here, you won't be up to it on the Quidditch pitch." Angelina got up, and walked back towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Angelina had just put her hand on the door knob when she was stopped.

"Don't go yet!" Kirke said. "We're going to follow your orders."

Angelina turned back. Kirke looked sincere, and Sloper was nodding his head in agreement. It seemed like both of them wanted to be on the team.

"Well?" Angelina asked, still standing at the door.

Reluctantly, Kirke and Sloper turned to each other, and locked lips. It looked awkward. Neither boy seemed to have much experience in kissing.

"More passion", Angelina instructed. "And get some tongue in there."

When Kirke and Sloper pulled apart a few minutes later, they refused to look at each other, nor at Angelina.

"We're not finished yet", Angelina said. She thought for a moment. "Let's see how fit you both are. Take off your shirts."

Without questioning her orders, both Kirke and Sloper stripped off their shirts, and dropped them on the floor beside them. Angelina raised her eyebrows in appreciation. Kirke and Sloper seemed to have spent time working out, either on the Quidditch pitch, or during the holidays at home, or both. Angelina was impressed. It took motivation to keep fit at Hogwarts, if one wasn't on the Quidditch team. There were few other opportunities to exercise.

"Maybe you should also get rid of your pants?" Angelina suggested.

Treating Angelina's suggestion as an order, Kirke and Sloper stripped down to their underwear. Kirke was wearing red and gold patterned briefs that showed off his package (of which Angelina heartily approved). Sloper was wearing boxers with a Muggle design of what she was sure was a fictional character.

"Not bad", Angelina said quietly to herself.

She watched Sloper shiver slightly in the sudden chill of the room.

"Do 20 push ups", Angelina ordered.

Kirke and Sloper obliged. As they did so, Angelina gave them advice on how they were going. She also had sure to watch closely how their muscles filled out as they strained, and look at the roundness of their arses. When Kirke and Sloper had finished to Angelina's satisfaction, they got up, and sat down again.

"That was your warm up for tonight", Angelina explained, "and you did wonderfully. Now, get rid of that underwear. Clothes are a bit unnecessary at the moment."

Kirke and Sloper did as Angelina said. They didn't argue, not complain; this was what they had offered Angelina, after all. Angelina eyed the bodies of the two prospective Beaters. At least she could see that there was nothing wrong with them physically. That was one point in their favour. It was now time to see if they could use the equipment they had been given.

"What I want you to do now", Angelina began, "is to reach over and grab hold of each other's penis."

Both boys stared at her.

"I'm not sure if I am comfortable with that", remarked Sloper.

"Oh well", Angelina said. "There are others who would love to be Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Come on", Kirke said, turning to Sloper. There was desperation in his voice. "Please? You know how disappointed my father will be if I fail to get in to the Quidditch team again. And we won't tell anyone." Kirke glanced at Angelina, who confirmed. "Please?" he asked again.

Sloper seemed to reconsider.

"Alright. But you owe me."

"I'll buy you so many sweets from Honeydukes next time we're at Hogsmede that I'll have to roll you back up to the castle", Kirke said.

Slowly, the boys reached across and took the other one's penis in their hand. When they didn't do anything else, Angelina told them to jerk each other off. At first, the boys moved their hands stiffly over their best friend's penis, but soon, the tension in the air seemed to thaw as the pleasure from a foreign hand stimulating one of the most sensitive parts of their body shot through the boys.

Kirke's penis hardened first. Sloper glanced to the side, looking for the first time at what his hand was doing, but looked away quickly. However, soon enough, Sloper's penis also began to inflate. Angelina was impressed. Kirke's penis when hard was average length, and a bit thicker than average, but Sloper's penis dwarfed Kirke's. It was around 9 inches long. Angelina wouldn't have expected that from Sloper. She felt something stir in her groin. She reached down a hand and unconsciously rubbed herself through the cloth of her dress. She caught herself, and then thought, 'Why not? Kirke and Sloper are doing the same.' Angelina slipped her hand down her skirt, under her underwear, and touched her vagina, which was already moist. Slowly, she began to rub herself.

"Ok", Angelina told Kirke and Sloper after a few minutes. "One last thing for you to do. Kirke, lie on your back on the ground."

When Kirke was in position, she walked over to him.

"Sloper", she called to the other boy. Sloper came, reluctantly. "I want you to lie down on top of Kirke. No! Not that way."

Sloper had lay down face to face with Kirke. Angelina repositioned him so that he lay face down, his head too close to Kirke's penis for his comfort.

"You see in front of you a penis", Angelina said. "I want you to imagine said penis is lolly. To get to the point, I want you to suck it."

Sloper immediately began to rise, but Kirke reached around and grabbed him around the waist, preventing Sloper from getting up. At the same time, Kirke licked Sloper's hard penis from base to head. That feeling on his penis made Sloper reconsider. He didn't even move when Kirke took Sloper's penis fully into his mouth and began to suck it. The feeling must have been great, because Sloper let out a small moan.

"Now, now", Angelina chided. "Don't let Kirke do all the work."

Kirke sucking his penis seemed to be a turning point for Sloper. It seemed that he had gone too far to turn back. Sloper stuck out his tongue and touched Kirke's penis with it. When it didn't bite him, Sloper licked it from top to bottom, then took the head into his mouth. Slowly, he worked himself down.

Meanwhile, Angelina had pulled off her underwear and her dress, and was masturbating with gusto. The sight of these two boys going down on each other made Angelina hot.

Kirke did not last long. Suddenly, and without warning, Kirke came. Sloper's mouth was still on Kirke's penis, so the first spurt hit the back of Sloper's throat. Sloper jerked back, Kirke's penis falling away from his mouth. The next spurts all landed on Sloper's face. Sloper pulled himself out of Kirke's mouth and scuttled away, spitting Kirke's seed onto the ground.

"Gross", he said. "You could have warned me."

He started to get up, but Angelina interrupted him.

"Wait", she said. "You haven't gotten off yet."

Sloper turned to look at Angelina, and his eyes bulged when he saw her naked from the waist down.

"How about you go over to Kirke, and finish in his face, like he did to you?" Angelina suggested.

"Um… I don't know—", Sloper began to say.

"That was an order", Angelina told him.

Sloper returned to where Kirke was lying down, spent, and began to masturbate. His eyes flickered over to where Angelina was masturbating as well. Their eyes caught for a second before Sloper looked away. After a few minutes, Sloper heard a gasp from Angelina, and turned to look at her. Angelina's head was flung back, the sheen of sweat visible on her skin. She gasped again, and then slumped, her legs still spread. Sloper could see liquid seeping from her vagina. Angelina had brought herself off. This pushed Sloper over the edge. With a cry, he came, splattering Kirke's face with his cum. He sat back, drained.

When Kirke and Sloper looked up, Angelina was fully dressed again.

"That was fun", she told the two speechless boys as she walked to the door.

As Angelina left the room, Kirke and Sloper heard her final message to them.

"Welcome to the team."


End file.
